This invention relates to apparatus for administering dental therapy and more particularly, to kits, each including a plurality of dental instruments and materials, especially adapted to enable persons untrained in dentistry to administer dental treatment on an emergency basis or on a routine basis when professional care is inconvenient or unavailable.
Dental problems often arise when the sufferer is unable to obtain immediate treatment from a trained dentist or dental technician. When away from home, people are often reluctant to seek assistance from dentists unknown to them, preferring instead to suffer discomfort until they can see their regular dentist. In cases where the discomfort is severe, this might require curtailing a vacation or business trip to return home for treatment. It also often occurs that more or less routine dental care is delayed because of travel or unavailability of the patient's regular dental professional.
A variety of so-called "first aid" devices and medicaments are available for the home or traveler to treat minor medical conditions, such as cuts and abrasions, intestinal discomfort, headaches, etc. First aid kits of varying degrees of sophistication can be purchased or assembled to be available in anticipation of such emergencies. However, no comparable means have been available for the treatment of routine dental conditions or emergencies and victims must either suffer or seek nearby, and unfamiliar, professional help.